


铠武同人－贵光：黄，晨光

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora, Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光：黄，晨光

贵虎出院以后，吴岛家俩兄弟看似又回到了以前。那个熟悉的宅子，此刻依旧归他们俩所有。自从在医院里照顾贵虎以后，光实擅自决定在兄长完全康复之前细心的照料的任务都是他个人职责。  
贵虎当然知道光实表情依旧痛苦的原因。他很顺从弟弟的意志，因为他想要和光实多接触一点。但是光实总是在逃避他的目光，那是有点笨拙强装冷漠的样子，贵虎不太会应付这样的弟弟，但他却觉得那的确有小孩子的样子。  
“光实，你不用那么费神了。学习后就休息吧。”临睡前他看到弟弟端着温好的牛奶出现，心里又温暖又心疼。  
因为之前在医院照顾自己的原因，光实都在熬夜赶功课。最近贵虎出院后光实便努力投入补习落掉功课的行程里，但是学习完光实还是会抽时间检查照顾贵虎的事情有没有完善。  
“我…没什么，”光实还是移开了目光，低着头盯着杯子。他抿了抿嘴压住自己僵硬的表情，但心里清楚贵虎早就注意自己的小动作。  
强装做什么也没发生的样子，光实口气生硬，“书上说睡前温牛奶有助于睡眠，明天哥哥就好好睡到自然醒吧。”说完没有多踏出去一步，光实就这样把牛奶杯子放在了距离最近的办公桌上。  
贵虎微不可查的动作轻叹了一口气，主动上前拿起了牛奶杯。这个突如其来的靠近让光实浑身绷紧，他抬起浓密的睫毛看向兄长，映入眼帘的是贵虎五官分明的脸在台灯下挂上的柔和表情。  
明明他们长得有些相似，但是光实觉得自己能够追上哥哥还很遥远，现在的贵虎有何从前一样成为了自己依托崇拜的那个哥哥。  
“在医院后都没能吃上煎蛋，偶尔也会怀念这里的早餐吗。明天早上不工作，一起吃早餐吧？”贵虎找到了话题，同时那也是自己反省后感觉可以弥补光实的行为之一。他不想再因为一味的工作而忽视弟弟的心情。  
光实听到后眼底有了明显的变化，那是欣喜，同时也是不知所措。贵虎感觉到那份变化，用杯口遮挡住嘴角的笑意喝了一口牛奶，温度刚刚好。  
其实借此机会贵虎还想多说几句话，但是光实好似不知所措的小孩子一样支支吾吾挤出来一句“哥哥早点休息！”后就转身离开了房间。  
被留下来的贵虎满脸无奈，光实一瞬间泄露出来的小别扭和小时候一样可爱，所以本该郁闷弟弟逃离的他却暗暗有点开心。  
第二天，贵虎因为牛奶的作用而起的有点晚，可是这样香甜舒适得睡眠许久没经历，现在觉得身心轻松。  
难得的，这次贵虎没有穿死板的西服。他特意选择了很少穿的休闲装为了和光实共度早餐。  
餐厅传来早餐的香味，他分辨出煎蛋的味道。也许是光实让人准备的，因为昨夜自己随口提了一句。  
等待贵虎的光实看到兄长的身影出现时，竟然有点慌张的站起来。  
“怎么了，光实？”贵虎觉得有点好笑的问，可是口气很轻松开心。  
注意到自己行为的光实脸颊发烫，却努力表现的不为所动。摇摇头，“没什么，早上好，哥哥。”  
“早上好，光实。”光虎口吻带着他独特的稳重气息。他注意到光实选择了浅色系的休闲服，也和往日一样。看来他们很合拍。  
当贵虎坐下时，光实还站着，注视着兄长的一举一动。  
果不其然，贵虎看到盘子里那煎的并不算美型的鸡蛋还有边上切的大小不一的水果沙拉块后停下了要那餐具的手。  
但是不到两秒贵虎就知道是谁做的，难怪今早没有看到侍女跑来跑去。他抬起头看到满脸担心的光实，显然因为没拿餐具让光实误会了，那双小眼睛里满是失望和自责。  
按照出院后疗养的程序，光实咬紧后牙转身给贵虎倒了一杯果汁。  
“光实做的吗？”贵虎笑着问。  
“对不起，做得不好。看着没胃口的话可以不吃，我让厨师给你做。”光实似乎放弃了，他很清楚自己起大早却在厨房耗了多长时间。直到发觉哥哥醒了后自己根本没时间重新做。  
在光实说着这句话给贵虎放下杯子时，贵虎发觉弟弟手指上缠绕的创口贴们。看来是切水果时笨拙的伤到了自己，而昨晚比贵虎晚睡的光实想必也是起了一个大早，想到这里贵虎感觉自己大脑神经都快断了。  
贵虎身体先行动起来，他没有去拿餐具，而是追逐了弟弟正要收回去的手。  
“哥哥——？！”吃惊中的光实发觉自己受伤的绷带被完全展现出来，下意识要抽回手，却被贵虎牢牢攥住。  
“就像你看到的，水果切不好，鸡蛋也煎不好，”光实老是承认自己的失败。  
可是贵虎没松开，眼神从始至终的温柔。  
温暖的鼻息打在了光实纤细的手上，他感受到哥哥的温度传来。  
贵虎托起光实受伤的手，吻在了手背。  
光实比发现自己失败时还要脸红，他另一只手不自觉拿手背抵在了唇边，阻挡因为敏感和害羞发出的小声呜咽。  
“我很开心。谢谢。”贵虎看到这样害羞样子的弟弟觉得很新鲜也很怜爱，所以他忍住笑故意忽略对自己刚才行为的反省，对对面坐了手势，“那么坐吧，不吃会凉掉的。”  
还想说说什么的光实发现贵虎已经差起蜜瓜块送入口中了，“味道不错，我也一直喜欢这个沙拉酱配水果，”贵虎和往日严肃不同，虽然是随意找的话题，但这种闲聊不就是光实期待已久的吗？  
光实找不到离开的理由，所以默默做回了自己的位子。切了一小部分鸡蛋送到口中，出乎意料虽然外观不好，但还不至于难吃到难以下咽。虽然自己撒盐不算很匀，可是味道还是勉强可以接受的。  
可这种味道对于一直都吃高级饭菜的吴岛家真的没事吗？光实怀抱不安看了兄长，没想到贵虎吃的似乎很享受的样子。  
贵虎细细品尝每一口，味道的确差了很远，可这种不成熟，却又有些成型的状态不就是光实的味道吗？  
“很好吃。第一次能做能到这种地步，不愧是我的弟弟。”  
听到哥哥如此赞赏，以前明明会生气，可现在光实却很开心。无法掩饰的带了微笑，发觉后连忙把沾满沙拉酱的葡萄粒送入口中。  
“谢谢，哥哥…”道谢含糊不清。  
贵虎看到弟弟的脸后，满是宠溺。在光实奇怪的看着他的时候，贵虎已经绕到了光实身边。低下头，贵虎拇指擦过了光实嘴角。  
“沾到沙拉酱了，”说完，贵虎舔了一下手指。  
光实瞬间发烫，用手赶紧擦了擦嘴角。少见的是，因为这件事的突然发生，吴岛家的两位少爷都忘记用餐巾擦嘴的礼仪，到后面因此而都在内心混乱了半天。  
后来这顿早饭在两兄弟不停的心里戏里结束。  
可是借着“沙拉酱又沾到了嘴”的理由，贵虎吻了光实的唇。  
再后来用“你最近太累了需要休息，我和学校请假”的理由，贵虎把光实抱去了床上补觉。


End file.
